


The Little Songbird

by Elle_Crystalvisions02



Series: Bits and Pieces of our Hearts [6]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Concerts, F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Crystalvisions02/pseuds/Elle_Crystalvisions02
Summary: Serena wants to go to a concert....Bernie singsfluff...again!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok there is a slight nod at a scene from Love Actually here, see if you can spot it. Also there is a mention of Kiev...sorry bout that, it is in the fluffiest way possible though. I wasn't sure about the end, kept editing it, so let me know what you think. Feedback always welcome. 
> 
> Thanks again for Kudos and Comments on my previous fics. They are so appreciated!
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

They slumped themselves down behind their desks with a sigh their morning had been particularity hectic, Lou was on holiday, Raf had called in sick due to a nasty stomach bug and one of the bank nurses hadn't turned in. Leaving just Serena, Bernie, Morvern and Fletch to deal with 3 Trauma cases and a ward full of referrals from the ED all before 1pm. But Serena was sensible she knew if she didn't insist they take their lunch now whilst there was a Lull in the madness, Bernie wouldn't eat until they got home at goodness knows what time! 

Serena checked her personal emails whilst Bernie was replying to a text from Cam telling her how he's doing at his new post in London, she looks up when she hears Serena gasp.

"Oh Bernie Fleetwood Mac tickets go on sale Friday morning, it's the reunion tour I told you about" Bernie furrows her brow tilts her head a little

"Oh you remember, in Albies a few months back?" Bernie still displaying a blank expression, Serena tuts shakes her head looks back at the email she's just opened noting the dates listed. "Anyway" she continues "let's see...oh the 16th now I'm sure neither of us are on shift that day" she pulls up her rota and scans to February "perfect" she declares with a gleeful clap of her hands. 

Bernie smiles slips her phone into her scrubs pocket and crosses the office to Serena’s desk, perches herself on the edge arms folded, “you’d like to go?" She asks. Serena looks up at her beaming and nods, she’s expecting a protest, she knows Fleetwood Mac isn't Exactly Bernie’s cup of tea, she's much more partial to a bit of Thin Lizzy or Dire Straits , but she simply places a kiss to the top of Serena's head "okay, count me in" she says standing and rounding the desk to sit back down and continue eating her sandwich. The brunette still beaming at her from behind her computer. 

The rest of the day is as hectic as the morning had been, more referrals, Bernie being called down to Keller for a consult and a difficult patient that takes a rather unfortunate interest in Serena’s backside which earns him a withering look and the Sharpe end of the surgeons tongue. It's 6:20 by the time they can finally leave, Jason had been waiting somewhat impatiently in Serena’s office for half an hour and since he had read the magazines that he kept in his rucksack for such an occasion, he was bored and getting a little antsy.

"Auntie Serena?" He calls to her from the doorway of their office "Auntie Serena!"

"Yes yes Jason I know you want to go home, we're almost done just one more minute love okay?"

"You said that seven and a half minutes ago and you and Dr.Bernie are still not ready to leave..." he glances at his watch "if we don't leave soon we're going to miss Planet Earth and then Dr.Bernie will be upset too because she likes to watch that" 

Serena rolls her eyes, looks across at Bernie at her side and sighs. Bernie gives her a reassuring smile and turns her attention to Jason "I'm sure we will be back in plenty of time for Planet Earth Jason, your aunt and I just have to Finnish up with Mr.Kempson here and then we can all head out together...why don't you do me a big favour and collect my lunch box from the staff room and when you get back it will be time to leave...that okay?" 

Jason nods with a grin, content in the knowledge that he has been asked to help and that it will be time to leave when he's completed his task. "Yes that will be fine Dr.Bernie" he says heading towards the double doors.

Serena gives her a grateful smile "thanks for that"

"No problem" the blonde replies. 

They do indeed make it home in time for Planet Earth. Serena congratulates herself silently when they walk through the front door greeted by the smell of a Chillie Con-Carnie that she'd prepared that morning in the slow cooker. They eat with trays on their lap in the living room, a change to their usual routine, only agreed to by Jason so's not to miss their program. Once they have cleared their plates, stacked the dishwasher and poured themselves some drinks, a glass of milk for Jason and Shiraz for Bernie and Serena, Jason bids them a goodnight so he can Skype Alan in his bedroom. Bernie and Serena settle on the sofa Serena stretched out with her feet resting in Bernie’s lap, she turns out the table lamp and lights the scented candle she got as Christmas gift from Bernie. The fire is crackling away soundly and leaving a soft warm glow around them. 

"Thank you for agreeing to come with me...you know to the concert..." Serena begins her fingers playing with the stem of her wine glass eyes lowered "I know it's not well, your sort of thing" she finishes with a shrug.

"Actually I quite like Fleetwood Mac" Bernie replies hands still kneading at Serena's feet 

"You do?"

"Hmm"

"Well then...you learn something new every day" Serena concludes with a chuckle.

Bernie looks across at her through her fringe "in fact" she says grinning, digging into her jeans pocket and pulling out her phone, she taps away at the screen and places it on the coffee table. The sounds of a familiar piano melody start to fill the room. Bernie tugs Serena up by the wrist and pulls her in at the waist, clasps her hand in her own and spins her around capturing her lips as they steady themselves "Bernie what..." Serena almost losses her footing again but Bernie steadies her once more bringing them cheek to cheek, then suddenly in time with the music Bernie begins to sing...

For you, there'll be no more crying.  
For you, the sun will be shining.  
And I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know its right.  
To you, I'll give the world.  
To you, I'll never be cold.  
'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
It's alright, I know its right.

Serena can't speak, her body is being manoeuvred not by herself but by Bernie, her strong arms around her waist her slender fingers laced with her own, her feet move as if in tandem with Bernie’s, she's mesmerised...no...Bewitched! Bewitched by this strong macho army medic singing the words of the song softly into her ear. She feels as though she might faint, her knees betraying her, her heart leaping into her throat as though it might escape! 

And the songbirds keep singing  
Like they know the score  
And I love you I love you I love you  
Like never before 

"Bernie...I...” Serena gasps as Bernie runs the tips of her fingers from her waist up her spine to rest at the nape of her neck, tickling the hair there "Mmmm?" she replies dropping hot wet kisses down her neck and along her collarbone. The song continues to play and Bernie keeps swaying her around she moves from her neck to her jaw line and up to her lips, they meet once gently "you’re beautiful" Bernie whispers as she pulls back slightly to look into Serena’s dark eyes. "Just beautiful" she says again slipping her arm back to her waist and pulling her in for another kiss, slow and tender and soft, tongues dancing as if they too hear the music. Serena’s fingers tangle in Bernie’s soft curls short nails scratching at her scalp desperate to pull her closer. Bernie’s hands wander across Serena’s shoulders down her sides pausing only a second longer as she brushes the swell of her breast, Serena’s breath hitches and she feels Bernie smile against her lips. And still they keep swaying and Bernie continues singing...

And I wish you all the love in the world.  
But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing, like they know the score  
And I love you, I love you, I love you  
Like never before, like never before, like never before.

The song ends and their eyes meet. Bernie pulls them closer together. Serena's arms wrapped around Bernie's neck. Their smiling and Serena's only just noticed that they are still, no longer swaying, but the way Bernie is looking at her, holding her makes her feel heady and giddy. 

"When I was in Ukraine" Bernie feels Serena stiffen at the word but carries on "I was out walking one night and I passed a bar, they were playing that song...and I just stopped and listened...the words they...well they just seemed to fit...all I'd done was think of you Serena" she pauses takes a breath looks to the side for a moment. Serena strokes her cheek encourages her to continue and Bernie looks back at her, eyes wet.

"Standing there outside that bar...I felt so lonely so empty...I just wanted you there so I could hold you, kiss you...dance with you" she lets out a breathy laugh that makes Serena smile. 

"I'd go anywhere with you Serena" she says softly "because..." she trails off looks down between them smiles a little then looks back up into Serena's eyes 

"Because...I love you"

"And I love you...my little Songbird" she replies pressing their foreheads together.


End file.
